Das Monument des Lichts
by annabelle17
Summary: Zwei Menschen, auf deren Seelen der Krieg tiefe Narben hinterlassen hat, zwischen die der Krieg eine tiefe Kluft gegraben hat und gleichzeitig ihre Schicksale für immer miteinander verknüpft hat. Sie wissen es nur noch nicht... DHr
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ein blonder Junge, vielleicht 16 oder 17, lief die marmorgepflasterte Auffahrt eines riesigen Anwesens irgendwo in Wales hinab und drehte sich, als er das abweisende, eiserne Tor erreichte, ein letzte Mal um. Ein letztes Mal glitt sein Blick über die großzügigen Parkanlagen, die riesigen Tannen, die das Herrenhaus wie eine düstere Denkmäler umringten.

Hier hatte er seine gesamte Kindheit und Jugend, oder dass, was man wohl als solche bezeichnen sollte, verbracht.

Diese kalten Mauern, vor denen selbst die Sonne zurückzuschrecken schien, hatte er siebzehn Jahre seines Lebens sein Zuhause genannt, doch niemals seine Heimat.

Wann hatte er das erkannt?

Er schloss die Augen, durchwanderte seine Erinnerung.

Bilder durchfluteten seinen Kopf. Seine engelsgleiche Mutter, die ihn selbst umarmte. Damals war er vielleicht fünf gewesen, hatte über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt.

Dann, wenige Jahre später, ein Mann in schwarzer Robe, der ihn aus eisblauen Augen kalt anblickte und ihn im nächsten Moment grob packte und irgendwelchen Freunden als seinen Sohn vorstellte, sein Gesicht beinahe so versteinert wie das seines Vaters; Er selbst auf dem Boden liegend und sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, über ihm die wutverzerrte Fratze seines Vaters;

Ein weiteres Gesicht drängte sich in seine Erinnerung, mehr einer Schlange gleichend, denn einem Menschen., dass sich über ihn beugte, bereit, ihn als wie seine Mutter als Strafe für das Versagen seines Vaters im Kampf, zu töten, der grüne Lichtstrahl, wie sich das Gesicht des Monsters verzog und dann zu letzt ein Paar grüner und ein Paar ... goldbrauner Augen...

Nein, er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ein letzter flüchtiger Blick zurück, dann drückte er die Eisenklinke herunter und glitt wie ein Schatten durch das Tor.

Wann auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, jetzt ließ er es hinter sich. Seine Vergangenheit.

Er blickte nach vorne, die sich wie ein dunkles Band durch die grüne Landschaft windende Straße entlang.

Er atmete tief durch, setzte sich in Bewegung und strebte mit jedem Schritt schneller einem neuen Leben entgegen. Ein Leben, in dem er endlich sein Glück finden würde.

Ein Wehen seines Umhangs und Draco Malfoy war verschwunden.

Für wie lange?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Es war ein klarer Morgen im September, die Sonne schob sich gerade über den Horizont und tauchte die Welt in ein goldenes Licht. Eine ihrer Strahlen fand den Weg durch die hohen Fenster eines Schlosses irgendwo in Großbritannien , zu keinem anderen Zweck als die Augenlieder einer jungen Frau zu kitzeln.

Gähnend öffnete Hermine Granger die Augen ein wenig, nur um sie sofort wieder zuzukneifen.

Die wohlige Wärme ihres Himmelbettes, das warme, ihr Schlafzimmer durchflutende Licht erfüllten sie wie jeden Morgen mit tiefer Zufriedenheit und nur sehr langsam wanderten ihre Gedanken zum kommenden Tag.

Die Rädchen ihres brillianten Geistes setzten sich in Bewegung, und plötzlich war sie hellwach. Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Vorfreude und das goldbraun schien sich im Licht des beginnenden Tages in flüssiges Gold zu verwandeln. Zwei strahlende Sonnen, die ein ganzes Leben erhellen konnten, egal wie dunkel es vor ihrem Auftauchen erschienen sein mochte.

Eilig schwang Hermine die Beine aus dem Bett und lief auf bloßen Füßen zu den großen Fenstertüren und öffnete sie.

Sie schloss die Augen, sog die klare Morgenluft ein, dann trat sie auf den winzigen Balkon, mehr ein Vorsprung im alten Mauerwerk, dass vielleicht jemand im Laufe der langen Geschichte von Hogwarts hier angebracht hatte, um genau so einen Morgen zu genießen.

Einige Herzschläge lang meinte sie fast einen Mann mit dunklem Haar hier stehen sehen, auf das blickend, was er soeben erschaffen hatte.

Leise lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst. Ihre Fantasie war wirklich bemerkenswert.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die ausgedehnten Ländereien, die sich tief unter ihr ausbreiteten.

Jede Einzelheit war ihr so vertraut. Der blau glitzernde See, noch vom Morgennebel verhangen, mit den uralten Bäumen an seinem Ufer, die von Tau glitzernden Wiesen und in der Ferne der dunkel Rand des verbotenen Waldes, in dessen Schatten sich eine kleine Hütte duckte. Hagrid schien ebenfalls schon wach zu sein, denn es stiegen Rauchfahnen aus dem Kamin auf.

Unwillkürlich glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Das allles war bereits da gewesen, als sie das allererste Mal in Hogwarts afugewacht war und als kleines, elfjähriges Mädchen staunend aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte, noch nicht recht wissend, ob sie Angst oder Freude empfinden sollte.

Heute vor genau zehn Jahren hatte ihre Reise in die Welt der Magie und Zauberei begonnen, hatte sie das erst Mal die uralten Mauern Hogwarts erblickt.

Was hatte diese Reise ihr alles gebracht?

Großes Glück, Freundschaften fürs Leben - vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten zwei Junge auf, der eine mit smaragdgrünen Augen hinter einer runden Nickelbrille, schwarzen Haaren und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, der andere mit flammend rotem Haar und einer etwas zu groß geratenen Nase.

„Harry James Potter und Ronald Weasly. ", selbstvergessen flüsterte sie die Namen ihrer besten Freunde in den Morgen.

Doch mit dieser Freundschaft war auch der Schatten der Gefahr gekommen, der Trauer. 

Bilder von Voldemort, von toten Gesichtern von Menschen, die sie geliebt hatte erfüllten ihre Gedanken.

Suchend wanderten ihre Augen am Ufer des großen Sees entlang, bis sie ihr Ziel fanden.

Dort, noch nicht ganz vom Nebel freigegeben stand ein schneeweißes Grabmal, wie ein Monument des Lichts und schien aufzuglühen in den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne.

Der Gedanke an den Mann, der dort seine letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte, schmerzte noch immer, selbst nach mehr als vier Jahren.

Manchmal war es ihr immer noch schleierhaft, wie sie ohne ihn den großen Krieg gewonnen hatten. Gewonnen, das Wort hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Zu welchem Preis hatten sie gesiegt, wie viele hatten ihr Leben gelassen...

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie die Erinnerungen an eine dunkle Vergangenheit einzuholen drohten. Doch ein Bild blieb noch einen winzigen Augenblick länger in ihrem Kopf haften. Ein Bild, dass sich wie kaum ein anderes auf ihrer Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben schien, auch wenn sie den Grund dafür nicht einmal erahnte.

Ein paar für gewöhnlich sturmgraue Augen, die in diesem Moment aber von Angst und Schmerz, vielleicht auch von Wut, beinahe schwarz gefärbt worden waren.

Jenes blasse Gesicht, umrahmt von silberblondem Haar, das sie nie ganz hatte vergessen können.

Doch der Augenblick war vergangen ehe sie es wirklich fassen konnte.

Sie atmete tief durch. Das alles war Vergangenheit, Schatten, die man hinter sich lassen musste und alles was zählte war die Gegenwart. Und hier und heute war sie glücklich.

Ein weiterer warmer Blick auf das nun golden im Morgenlicht schimmernde Monument und das Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück. 

Ja, sie war glücklich, glücklich an der Seite von Harry und Ron das Licht in die Zaubererwelt zurückgebracht zu haben, glücklich nun hier zu stehen, in der Erwartung auf die Schüler, die heute zu einem neuen Schuljahr in die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurückkehren würden. Vor zehn Jahren hatte sie hier als Schülerin begonnen, nun stand sie hier und würde selbst unterrichten. Ihr Wissen an die Schüler weitergeben und vielleicht war ja ein Mädchen dabei, genau wie sie, wissbegierig und mit vor Aufregung fiebrigen Wangen...

-------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig angezogen und frisch geduscht auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, wo sie ein großartiges Frühstück und ...Minerva ( es war noch völlig ungewohnt, ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin beim Vornamen zu nennen), die heute endlich das Geheimnis um die Stelle des neuen Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lüften musste, erwarteten. Wer es wohl sein mochte und ob sie ihn kannte?

Aber wozu sich den Kopf zerbrechen? Sie würde es so oder so in wenigen Minuten erfahren.

Sie durchquerte eilig die riesige Eingangshalle, noch leer und verlassen, doch in wenigen Stunden würde es hier vom aufgeregten Geplapper hunderter Schüler wiederhallen.

Endlich würden sie alle Hogwarts wieder mit Leben erfüllen, ohne die Angst, jeden Moment zu erfahren, dass man einen Freund oder Familienangehörigen tot aufgefunden hatte.

Wenige Meter trennten sie noch von den Flügeltoren der Großen Halle, sie hob die Hand um die Worte zu sprechen, die ihr den Weg öffnen würden, doch es kam ihr jemand zuvor.

Hermine erstarrte. Keinesfalls wegen des großartigen Anblicks, den die Halle mit der verzauberten Decke ihr bot, nein, den genoss sie seit zehn Jahren beinahe täglich.

Es war der Klang der Stimmer, die die Worte gesprochen hatte, der sie erstarren ließ.

Sie kannte diesen Klang, kannte ihn bereits genauso lange, wie sie diese Halle kannte.

Und fast so lange hatte sie diesen Jungen gehasst. Bis vor beinahe drei Jahren. Bis zu jenem Moment, da sie hinter seine Maske geblickt hatte. Und wieder trat das Bild des sich vor Angst und Schmerz krümmenden silberblonden Jungen vor ihre Augen.

Und seit diesem Moment hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr den leicht schleppenden Klang seiner Stimmer gehört.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um eine Halluzination loszuwerden. Das konnte doch nicht sein! ER war an jenem Tag verschwunden, Wochen später achselzuckend vom Ministerium für tot erklärt worden. Vermutlich umgebracht von den letzten Getreuen Voldemorts, bevor sie selbst für immer hinter den düsteren Mauern Azkabans verschwunden waren.

Oder doch nicht?

Der Augbenblick dehnte sich bis ins unendliche, bis sie sich in Zeitlupe umwandte und in zwei wohl bekannte sturmgraue Augen blickte.

Und in diesem Moment durchströmten Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy exakt dieselben wiedersinnigen Gefühle: Erleichterung... und..., ja, noch etwas anderes, etwas was keiner der beiden wirklich fassen konnte. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ihr Lieben, tja, bis jetzt hat sich zwar erst ein einziger dazu überwinden könne zu reviewen, aber ich stelle jetzt trotzdem das nächste Kapitel online, wenn sich aber wieder niemand meldet, denke ich, dass ich die Story wieder rausnehme. Wer sie weiterlesen will müsste sie dann auf fanfiktion.de weiterlesen...

lg annabelle

Chapter 3

Hätte Hermine den Blick gesehen, den Malfoy ihr nachwarf, wäre ihre Laune vielleicht schon in diesem Moment deutlich getrübt worden. Aber so trat sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln aus der Toren von Hogwarts. Einen Moment verhielt sie in der Bewegung und sog mit allen Sinnen den frühen Morgen in sich auf. Ihre Nase erhaschte die Gerüche feuchter, warmer Erde, die von den Tautropfen gebrochenen Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr Gesicht erstrahlen und ihr Haar wurde zu einem golden strahlenden Heiligenschein.

Sie liebte diese magischen Momente, wenn die Magie nicht von Zauberern und Hexen in feste Formen gezwungen aus Zauberstäben hervorschoss, sondern aus ihrer ureigenen Quelle zu sprudeln schien, ungebändigt, wild, und doch jeden in eine mütterliche Umarmung schließend, der sich ihr öffnete.

Leise fielen die schweren Torflügel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Hermines Füße fanden den Weg die breite Vortreppe hinunter, an den majestätischen Statuen der zwei Löwen trugen sie sie vorbei, als ob sie sehnsüchtig erwarteten endlich die Magie der Erde unter ihren Sohlen zu spüren. Der Tau durchweichte sofort Hermines Schuhe, doch das störte sie keineswegs.

Hier gab es keine kleinlichen Probleme wie nasse Schuhe.

Hermine lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen einen der Löwen, stützte sich ab und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.

Es war beinahe wie ein Ritual. Sie spürte diese Tage, da sich die Magie nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können schien, da sie im Schutz des Morgennebels von Herbst- oder Frühlingstagen ihre Spiele mit denen Trieb, die sich ihr anvertrauten.

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als sie das erste Mal so einen Morgen erlebt hatte.

Es war ihr erster Tag hier gewesen. Eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe hatte sie an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett getrieben und da sie noch niemanden kannte, und sich schon immer draußen am wohlsten gefühlt hatte, verließ sie das Schloss und die Magie nahm sie das erste Mal in ihre Arme. Es hatte ihr damals den Atem geraubt, die schiere Kraft, die ihr entgegenschlug, aber gleichzeitig schien sie in einen unsichtbaren Kokon eingehüllt zu sein, geschützt vor allem, was ihr Schaden zufügen könnte, wie eine liebende Mutter, die ihre lange vermisste Tochter in den Arm nimmt.

Seitdem hatten ihr solche Morgende immer wieder ihre Kraft zurückgegeben, sie wieder mit Lebensmut gefüllt, all ihre Trauer und Sorgen für diese kostbaren Minuten von ihren Schultern genommen.

Sie hatte niemals jemandem davon erzählt. Diese Zeit gehörte ihr ganz allein. Es hatte für sie immer völlig außer Frage gestanden, vielleicht hatte sie sogar unbewusst Angst davor, dass man sie nicht verstehen würde, dass es dieses wunderbare Band zerstören könnte, wenn ein anderer daran teil hatte.

All diese Erinnerungen wärmten Hermines Geist, als sie mit nackten Füßen über die taunasse Wiese lief. Der Nebel verschluckte ihre Beine, die Sonne machte ihn zu einem See aus glitzernden flüssigen Diamanten, die Tautropfen hingen wie magische Perlen an den Weiden, die den See an dieser Stelle vor ihr verbargen.

Wie sehr hatte sie diese Erlebnisse während der Zeit, da ihr Weg sie weg von Hogwarts geführt hatte, vermisst. Jetzt nahm die Magie sie in die Arme, hieß sie willkommen an dem Ort, der mehr ihr Zuhause war, als jedes andere Haus, jede andere Wohnung, in der sie jemals gelebt hatte. Hierher gehörte sie, auch wenn schreckliche Erinnerungen mit diesen Wiesen und Wäldern zusammenhingen, aber hier an diesem Morgen konnten sie sie nicht schrecken.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen fand seinen Weg ans Licht und Hermine breitete die Arme, begann zu rennen, sich zu drehen, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, kein Gedanke daran verschwendend, dass sie stürzen könnte. Hier würde sie nicht fallen.

Es war eine wunderbare Gewissheit, so einfach und doch so heilsam für all die Wunden, die ihr Herz während des Krieges vorsichtig gemacht hatten, die Vertrauen so schwer machten.

Aber als Hermines Füße den Sand am Ufer des großen Sees berührten und das Wasser vor ihr sich in der Morgensonne in einen See des Lichts verwandelte, bekrönt von dem strahlenden Grabmonument am anderen Ufer, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zu verschmelzen schienen, da hielt sie erstaunt inne, denn sie fühlte, wie sie zu heilen begann. Wie ihre Seele ganz langsam einige Dinge hinter sich ließ.

All die dunkle Vergangenheit wurde ein wenig erhellt.

Sie war immer noch da, immer noch schwer und düster, aber sie war nicht mehr lichtlos und wie ein Sog in die Tiefe ziehend. Der Strudel, den sie schon so lange mit sich trug, begann sich langsamer zu drehen, bis er schließlich zum stillstand kam und ein Teil von ihr kam mit ihm zur Ruhe.

Und das scheinende Bauwerk am anderen Seeufer schien mit der dunklen warmen Stimme des alten Schulleiters herüberzurufen: ja, jetzt beginnst du zu verstehen, warum ich hier meine letzte Ruhe finden wollte. Deshalb wollte ich nicht in eine tiefe Gruft, denn dort wäre ich nur eine Inschrift auf einem Stein gewesen, hier hält die Magie meinen Geist lebendig. Hier kann ich Hogwarts und seinen Menschen auch jetzt noch helfen. ´

Und Hermine hatte plötzlich die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die die Magie so gespürt hatte. Es hatte all die Jahre noch jemand anderen hier gegeben. Dieser Gedanke ließ eine kleine Träne ihre Wange hinunterrinnen, doch es war keine dunkle, schwere Trauer, sondern eine leichte, reinigende, die die glücklichen Momente im Leben noch strahlender macht.

Wie ein schimmerndes, formbares Glasgebilde tropfte die Träne ihre Wange hinunter, hinterließ ein schmales nasses Band, das die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte.

Instinktiv fing Hermines Hand den Tränentropfen auf, als er von ihrem Kinn tropfte.

Sekundenlang betrachtete sie die schillernde Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Hand, dann lief sie einer Eingebung folgend bis zum Wasserrand, tat ein, zwei Schritte in das kalte Nass, niemals die Träne aus den Augen lassend.

Einen Moment noch betrachtete sie das Gefäß ihrer Trauer, dann kippte sie langsam die Hand, bis der Tropfen seinen Weg über ihren Handteller fand, sich von ihrer Haut löste und noch einmal in der Sonne aufblitze, bis er sich mit dem Wasser des Sees vereinigte und ein Stück ihrer Trauer mit ihm in der Tiefe verschwanden.

Hermine ahnte nicht, dass sie während der ganzen Zeit, da sie dort am Ufer hockte, beobachtet wurde.

Kühle silber-graue Augen fingen den Lichtreflex der herabfallenden Träne ein und brachten ihm für einen winzigen Augenblick ein lange verloren geglaubtes Gefühl zurück. Aber schon der nächste Wimpernschlag entriss es ihm wieder und ließ ihn im Gefängnis seines eigenen Geistes hoffnungslos zurück.

Ein bitterer Zug erschien um seinen Mund, dann riss er mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seinen Besen herum und wählte den einzigen im offen stehenden Weg seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen: Er gab sich der Freiheit des Fliegens hin.


End file.
